Give Him Up
by xAdrenaline Rushx
Summary: Fang knows that Dylan's cheating on Max, but Max doesn't know it. Should he tell? or let her find out for herself. Give Him Up by Faber Drive. Awesome song T just incase :
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second fanfic. Plz enjoy :) **

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

My names Fang. You might be wondering: _Who the heck is Fang? _and_ Why is his name Fang? _Well let me tell you a bit about me. My best friends are Max and Iggy. Let me elaborate on all this some more: I have raven black hair with bangs that hang in my face, tan skin, and wear, mostly, black. Max, 5'8", dirty blond hair, tan skin, brown eyes, loves chocolate chip cookies, has been my best friend since kindergarten, her sisters' names are Ella, Angel and Nudge . Oh, and one more thing, she's dating this Derp named Dylan. Now Iggy on the other hand, is this pyromaniac along with his brother Gazzy. He's the best cook you'll ever meet. Personally I think he should have his own show like 'Cake Boss', I don't watch that show, but when you have J.J as a sister, you learn stuff. As an example if I were to say "Here Comes Honey-Boo-Boo" would you understand what that meant? Well because of her, I do now. I'm getting off topic, so back to Iggy, he has strawberry coloured hair, pale skin, about 6'0", prankster and hates when people disturb him from his bomb making and video games. He's also in love with Ella, but doesn't have the guts to do it.

"Fang, Max is on the phone!" J.J yelled from downstairs.

I got up off of my black bed, and made my way over to the phone that was on my dark wood dresser. Pressing 'talk' I answered.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Fang."

I walked back to my bed and flopped down.

"So what'cha call about?"

"Umm, well.." she started nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I know that you don't like Dylan and all but can you look after Angel and Nudge tonight?" Max asked quickly but it came out like 'Iknowthatyoudon'tlikeDylanandallbutcanyouloo kafterAngelandNudgetonight?'

"And why is that?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"I'm going out with Dylan."

"Derp." I muttered.

"Fang, there's nothing wrong with Dylan, we've been going out for _two _years now. He's totally faithful."

_That's what you think. _

"Fine, what time?" I asked.

"Six tonight, so in about twenty minutes. Oh and can you also Bring J.J for Nudge and Ella to hangout with?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Thanks Fang, I owe you." Then Max hung-up.

I threw my phone onto my bed and picked up my electric/acoustic right handed guitar and started playing (while singing):

_She's crying__  
__On the phone_  
_Everyday, it's the same_  
_But she'll never know_  
_He's lying,_  
_He's not alone_  
_At the bar, grinding hard,_  
_With another ho3_

_So wasted,_  
_He stumbles in_  
_Throws the keys on the couch,_  
_Acting innocent,_  
_She won't ask,_  
_Where he's been,_  
_Just wants a kiss from his lips,_  
_Cause she misses him_

_All this time, it kills me_

I put down my guitar, and picked up my song book and a pencil. I already knew what the next line was going to be:

_This is the game that plays away,__  
__He's gonna cheat_  
_Night after night,_  
_Another girl, another drink_

The thing that killed me was, I knew. But I never told her, I didn't want to hurt Max. Yeah I know, it might sound cliche, but it's entirely true. Looking at my clock it stated 5:45. I sighed, and left my room.

* * *

**So this is another story and I don't know if I should continue or not. What do you guys think?**

**R&R**

**~xAdrenalineRushx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plz enjoy! I dont own Maximum Ride**

* * *

"J.J!" I yelled as I thumped down our beige carpet stairs.

I turned the corner and saw J.J appear out of the bathroom.

She was brushing her auburn hair, and her green eyes looked at me in annoyance.

"What?"

"We're going over to Max's right now." My voice sounded urgent.

She rolled her eyes, and looked back in the mirror.

"Just one sec."

She put her brush down and put on some lip gloss.

"Just tell her already." J.J groaned.

J.J was the only one other than me that knew, but promised not to tell anyone.

**(A/N: The upper level of the house has J.J's bedroom on the center left, Fang's center, and their parents center right. Then down stairs is the bathroom on the right side of the stairs, then farther down from the bathroom is the living room. Then on the right side of the stairs is the kitchen, then farther down is the inside gym. When you enter the house, the front hall has two open rooms on either side, to do whatever, then straight ahead is the stairs so I guess like an upside down T? haha idk :P) **

I leaned against the white doorframe. "J.J, I'm not telling her _yet_."

After she finished primping, and me still leaning against the doorframe, J.J walked over to the front door. I rolled my eyes, and followed her.

"Really Fang?" she sighed.

I raised my eyebrow at her. She indicated for me to crouch down, so I did, her being 5'6", and me being 6'1" and all. J.J "fixed" my hair so my bangs were in my face, and then scowled.

"Do you wear anything _other _than black?"

"No."

"I don't know what Jordyn sees in you." She scoffed.

"Jordyn likes me? Like _your _friend Jordyn. Jordyn Wright?"

"Yes, her."

"That's sort of weird.."

"Let's go, emo boy."

We left our house, and started walking down some blocks to Max's house, with me still asking questions about Jordyn. I texted my parents to tell them about us babysitting Max's sisters, so they wouldn't worry. See now would an emo person tell their parents? Well actually I don't know, because I'm NOT emo. Now that I gotten that taken care of, let me continue... J.J and I walked up the paved driveway of house 13. They had a two story back split, with beige bricks. Stepping onto the porch, I opened up the sceen door, and then knocked on the main door. Nudge stepped into view. She had mocha coloured skin, brown hair with a purple streak in her side bangs and brown eyes. Nudge wore a skirt that went to mid thigh, and a halter top that was pink. Damn, this isn't good. I'm turning into Ella and Nudge, herself. :0

"Hey J.J! Hey Fang!" she squealed.

I think I just lost the hearing in my left ear..

"Hey Nudge!" J.J squealed back.

Now my right..

"Hey." I answered.

We came inside their house. From what you can see in the front hall, is their living room that was on the right, you just had to crane your neck a little bit to see well. The staircase that's on the right a little, led up stairs to Angel and Nudge's room, Ella and Max's room and Mr. and Mrs. Martinez's room. Then on the left was bathroom, and when you went down a couple of stairs, you entered the kitchen with a supper table in the back. Turning to the right, and going down the stairs, you would enter the basement that had: aTV, couch, coffee table, beanbags, darts board, and Crokinole board, that was on a circular table.

Angel came running from her room, and jumped in my arms. I grinned, and picked her up. She had medium length curly blond hair and blue innocent eyes.

"Hey Angel,"

"Hi Fang," Angel wrapped her arms around my neck.

I realized that Nudge and J.J already left, and are probably with Ella.

So I asked,

"Where's Max?"

"Upstairs in her room, she's getting ready for her date with Dylie." She replied proudly.

The song kept playing and playing over and over in my mind.

"I wanna go see her!" she wiggled in arms, so I put her down.

Grabbing my hand, she pulled me upstairs. On the door on the left a sign said: _MAX AND ELLA'S ROOM. DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU HAVE CHOCOLATECHIP COOKIES. _

"Max?" Angel asked, leaning against their door.

I heard footsteps, and then Max appeared. I was stunned; (as usual) she wore dark skinny jeans, a white blouse, with a black cardigan and black converse. Oh no, there's another Nudge n Ella moment.

"How's my favourite sister?" Max picked up Angel, and she giggled.

Then she turned to look at me, and blushed. _Wait, blush? _I probably got that wrong.

"Hey Fang." Max smiled.

"You look beautiful." I said in awe, before I realized what I was saying.

She blushed (again), which made me feel different, in a good way. It's hard for a man to describe their _feelings _on something's, let's just say.

Just then the doorbell rung, she put down Angel, and hugged me.

Angel ran downstairs to tell Nudge, J.J and Ella that It was probably here.

"Thank you so much." She whispered in my ear, before going downstairs to answer it.

Max opened the door, and the Derp appeared. He wore jeans, and a blue Areopostale top. He kissed her on the lips, _gross_, and ran his fingers through his blond hair. I could tell that he didn't really care, and he didn't want to technically be here. _If I was with Max, I would treat her better than that. _He saw me standing in upstairs in the hallway, and grinned evilly at me, but Max didn't see it.

"Hey babe." He pulled her in again, and kissed her.

_I hate him. I hate him. I effing hate him. _

I cleared my throat, and made it down the stairs. They pulled apart and looked at me. Derp clearly annoyed, Max, not so much.

"Well good-bye. Go off to do whatever." I pushed them out the door.

After closing it, the girls appeared from downstairs, asking where Max was.

"She already left." I told them.

They nodded and went back to do what girls do. Angel stayed back with me.

_I'm going to tell her, I don't know how. But I will. She need's to Give Him Up._

* * *

**Heyro. Well I have to do this quickly, so I wont b able to name everyone Id like to thank cos of time wise, and lets just say well im in a hurry at this moment. Anyways srry bout tht and the filler, I hope the next chapter is ALOT better and NOT a FILLER :)**

**Plz R&R**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! I dont own MR.**

**Plz read bottom Authors Note (:**

* * *

An idea popped into my mind: _Spy on their date, get Dylan's cell phone, Look at his messages, text everything to Iggy, then wing it from that point on. _Why didn't you do think of this idea before? You may ask. Well A) J.J just texted me the idea (so technically it's not my idea, but whatever). B) Is because I never had to resort to a plan B, but since plan A was to tell her, which I failed epicly in, I needed to go to my next plan. C) I still find it very cliché, and it might not work. But hey, you never know.

"Angel I'll meet you in your room, okay?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay Fang!" she chirped.

Taking out my phone, I texted Iggy [Iggy: underlined Fang:**bold ]**

**Yo Iggy!**

No hello, or hey? Just Yo Iggy?

**Dude, you are seriously.. I can't even find a word.**

Thanks bro.

**Anyways, I need you tonight.**

What's it for? Im sorta busy

**Doing what? Youre playing, Skyrim aren't you…**

Maybe…

**Just come to Max's house**

IM ON A QUEST RIGHT NOW THOUGH

**IGGY JUST COME **

…

**Thank you.**

Putting my phone away, I thumped up the stairs and turned into Angel's room. The walls were pink, with a bunk bed and dressers on the left, and a desk and a chair on the right. A flat screen TV hung from the wall. Angel was on the top bed, playing with her bear Celeste. Sitting in their egg chair, I asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"Do you wanna play dolls?"

_Not really.._

"Sure," I answered.

Angel climbed down the ladder, and went over to the closet. She pulled out a plastic doll house, and grinned.

"Usually I would rather make bracelets, but my piano teacher gave her to me, so I wanna be nice and use it." She told me.

"What's her name" I wondered out loud.

"Avery." Angel stated.

"Cool name,"

Angel took out a doll named Christina and passed her to me.

"Okay, so you'll be the mom, and I'll be the fourteen year old girl. My girl is dating this guy named Fredrick."

_Isn't Angel too young to know about dating? Well then again, her older sister is dating someone.._

After playing dolls for what seemed like eternity, I got another text from Iggy, putting down Christina, I looked at the message:

What now? I'm outside, and I do not see you and your arse outside.

**Dude, one sec.**

I put my phone back in the pocket of my black jeans.

"Angel I just got to talk to J.J," Standing up, I walked downstairs to the basement.

Opening the door wider, I saw them all sitting on the couch watching _Degrassi_.

"I can't believe Eli did that!" Nudge exclaimed.

Coming down the stairs, J.J saw me, and I gestured her to follow me. When we got to the top of the stairs, she smiled.

"So I see you're going to do my plan?"

I nodded.

"Okay, so I'll just make up an excuse, so you can go. Ella told me their at Olive Garden **(A:N/ Ive never been to the Olive Garden, but ive read it in other fanfics, and couldn't think of a restaurant so I used tht :) )**

and if you need back up, just call or text me." She patted my back and went back downstairs. Putting on my DC black shoes, I exited their house. Getting into the passenger side of Iggy's blue Honda Civic, I got whacked.

"And that was for?" I raised my left eye brow at him.

"Not caring about how I was on a quest." He started backing out of the drive way.

"Just drop the topic, and we're going to the Olive Garden."

"And I'm guessing you were babysitting again?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, and we're going to get Dylan's cell."

"What's in it for me?"

"A chance to tell Max that he's not right for her," I stated.

"You are sounding _so not _like Fang." He chuckled.

"Shut it Ig." I grumbled.

"There's the silent Fang, I know and love."

Iggy parked on the other side of the Olive Garden. I will admit his parallel parking is actually pretty good, better than Max's actually. But don't you _dare _tell her I said that. Getting out we made our way over to the restaurant. When we entered, Iggy and I saw Melissa, a good friend of ours, sitting over in a booth with Sam.

"Iggy stay here, and try to find Max, but don't do anything" I told him as I went over to Melissa.

(She has short brown hair that goes to her chin, blue eyes, light skin, and freckles) Luckily she saw me first, so I didn't have to interrupt the conversation.

"Hey Fang!" she greeted.

"Hey Melissa, hey Sam." I replied.

"Hey," Sam smiled.

"Is it okay if I borrow you Melissa?" I asked, looking back and forth between Sam and her.

"Yeah, of course." Melissa said, as she stood up.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

We walked over to the back of the room, where it was quieter.

"So Max and Dylan are here tonight," I started, "I need your help. I would've asked some random, but then I saw you, so well I'm asking you, can you get Dylan's cell by any chance?"

"Sure, I don't like him either, so stealing his cell would actually be fun. Oh and Fang, that was the longest thing I've ever heard you say, well other than when you're around Max and when presenting for class." She grinned.

"Thanks," I grinned back.

Melissa and I went back over to Sam, apologizing, and saying we'd be a minute. Going over by Iggy, he waved at Melissa and said.

"I found them over on the left side, their by the painting. Also lucky for us he ordered one of the hotter meals, so he's going to need to use the washroom."

"Okay," Melissa replied.

We thought about it, and since Sam _also _doesn't like Dylan, because he stole his position as Point Guard, we decided to let him in on what was going on. The four of us, just waiting at the booth Sam and Melissa got, each taking turns to see when he had to go, Dylan finally went.

"Okay so when he comes out Melissa trip and fall on him and take his cell. He knows you the least." Iggy stated.

"So mostly pickpocket except instead of money, it's his cell. Got it." She waited until she saw him the door open, and him coming out, to go. She took along the rest of her food, that was in a Styrofoam container and winked at us. When Dylan was walking, she Melissa "tripped" over a chair, and stumbled into him, her food going all over onto his shirt, taking him by surprise, so he didn't notice her hand reach in his pocket and get it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said hurriedly.

He faked smiled,

"I didn't mean to do that, again I'm really sorry." Melissa apologized.

"Did I get some food on you?" she asked.

"Just a bit," he said coolly. "But it's okay. Are you okay?" he asked with "sympathy".

"Yeah,"

The waiters and waitress went to clean the spilled pasta that was on the floor, while Dylan went back with Max, and Melissa came over to us, but made sure Dylan didn't see.

She grinned, and held out his cell and twenty bucks. Wait..

"You took some of his money?" Iggy exclaimed.

"Ah, just a bit."

"Sam, she's a keeper." Iggy looked at Sam.

She passed me the cell, and I went into his contacts. _Dani, no.., Stayci no.. Gemma, no.. Patrick, no.. Iggy, yes.. _I clicked on his contact, and made sure everything was there. Then I quickly looked through all the messages with him and his multiple girlfriends, copied, went back onto Iggy's contact, and pasted. Once I sent everything I needed to know, I gave it to Iggy, who got rid of all Dylan's history with him , and then he gave it back to me.

"Thanks again guys," Iggy and I said.

"Anytime, are we aloud to know what all this was for?" Sam asked.

Iggy and I looked at each other, "Let's just say it was for a good cause."

"So we're going to slip the cell phone in Max's bag, right?" Melissa questioned.

"She didn't leave with a bag," I said,

"Well it's the same bag she had on Friday, so she must've left it." Sam replied.

"Yeah, okay, thanks again."

"Bye Sam, Mel," Iggy said.

"Bye Ig and Fang." They said together.

Iggy and I walked out of the restaurant and back to his car, as though nothing happened.

I thought that we were one more step closer, and Max would finally see that: This is the game that plays away he's gonna cheat.

* * *

**Thanks everyone! Im sorry if im OOC with Fang, I find it sort of hard to write like him, so I would love suggestions about how to act like Fang, or anything else. Im also looking for ideas as well :) Im all ears. **

**I would like to thank:**

**ScissorLuv21**

**Guest**

**Guest **

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Blackest Orchid**

**maxandfangforver92**

**StarShineStarLight**

**Fax4ever**

**For Reviewing :)**

**MaxRideLuver02**

**xGrellSutcliffx **

**For Favouring :)**

**Blackest Orchid**

**Diamondhearts1234**

**Discombobulator0329**

**Fallen Emo Angel**

**Fax4ever**

**teampeeta07**

**maxandfangforever92**

**Ms. Nosferatu**

**ScissorLuv21**

**fruitynf**

**klapotomous**

**16**

**For Following :)**

**Also I've never seen Degrassi, but I heard it's good. So yeah (:**

**My poll questions is:**

**What is your fav book series? **

**Link on Profile :)**

**I changed chapter 1, so Iggy is not blind, thank you kittycats131, I forgot to fix that, so I apologize for that. **

**Diamondhearts1234, I wanna thank for the great idea about asking one of my friends whos a guy, to help with Fang's pov, so I can act more like how Fang would.**

**Dot Ride, haha yeah, Ive never been to the Olive Garden :( **

**FutureMusicianWriterGamer84, yeah I love that name Avery, for a boy and girl :)**

**R&R**

**Thanx,**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plz enjoy! :) **

* * *

"Hey Max, wait up!" I yelled, as I jogged up next to her.

We were walking along the sidewalk, to our school; we still had about ten minutes until we arrived. Max didn't stop to look at me or say 'hey' or 'sup' but walked a little faster.

"Max wha-" she stopped, and gave me her death glare.

"I saw you, Iggy, Sam and Melissa." Max replied coolly.

"And?" I asked, sticking my hands in my jean pockets.

"_And_? _Really _Fang, just. Stop being so.." she started making hand gestures, "so over _protective_."

"How am I being over protective?" I asked, disbelieving what Max was saying.

"You always give Dylan that _look_, and- ugh! Just please stop!" Max raised her voice at the end.

"It's for your own freaking good, Max!" We were facing each other, breathing in the same air.

"What's for my own good?" she asked, a little more quietly, but I could still hint a little hardness.

"Nevermind," I drew back.

"Nevermind," she replied bitterly.

I couldn't do it. Not yet. She wouldn't believe me, right? Even if I did show her.

"Fang, what were you guys doing at the restaurant." She asked with venom back in her voice.

"We were hanging out tog-"

"_Fang_, you were supposed to be babysitting. Babysitting Angel."

"J.J was there, and-"  
"Fang! As must as I love J.J, she's _not _you."

Max shook her head, and started running to school. I followed her. When we reached the school, we were late. I grabbed Max's arm as she started heading for the main doors.  
"I can tell I'm not the only reason why you're upset." She turned around and gave me a sad smile.

"Angel's got cancer, Fang. She's had it for awhile, but we didn't figure it out until.." Max trailed off. "She's coughing up blood, wheezing, losing her appetite and she's getting thin. I mean, seriously, it's rare for it to happen, _even _though my _real _dad had it, Angel shouldn't have gotten it. It should be me."

I let go of Max, and watched her trail off. _I should've just told her. Now I know for sure, there's no way in life I'll be able to tell her now. Jeesh, I'm being over dramatic. That is what I get having J.J and my mom. My brain is becoming girly._

Our high school, Coates, is just like any other school, blue and yellow lockers lined up the hallways, with the gym, the science, arts, career classes, cafeteria and library on the bottom, with the language, English, history, auto and the rest on the upper level. Making my way up the stairs, I went to room 203 which was science. I opened the door, and Mrs. Ellison stopped teaching and looked at me. She was wearing her normal white blouse with a black knee length skirt, and her black hair was in a tight bun.

"Good morning Mr. Ride, we're going over the review, on page 34." She smiled and continued her lesson.

I nodded, and went over to my seat beside Gemma J. She was Brigid, Andi, Sarah and Lissa's friend, but more on the nicer side compared to them.

"Hey," she whispered, not looking at me, but keeping focused on Mrs. Ellison.

"Hey." I answered.

"Can someone explain Newton's law of universal gravitation?" Mrs. Ellison asked.

"Yes Jordyn?"

"Newton's law of universal gravitation states that every point mass in the universe attracts every other point mass with a force that is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them."

"Good,"

"Now can someone give brief description of the Gravitional constanant?"

I walked out of history, and headed off to lunch, only to be stopped by Brigid.

"Heyy Fangie," she winked. _Gag. Barf. Shudder._

"Uh, hi Brigid?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Why?"

"I like someone else.."

"Who?"

"Bye."

I pushed myself past them, and caught up with Ella.

"Hey Ella,"

She was wearing a white blouse, blue jeans and red vans.

"Hey Fang." She smiled.

People were pushing past us, and shoving us, so it was hard to stay beside each other.

"Did you hear about the music contest?" she asked.

"No, why would-"

"It's being host by Much Music, the winner gets a record deal and one thousand dollars."

I nodded. _That song.._

"Do you know when it's on?"

"A month from now, sign ups already happened."

"Then why are you telling me this?" I arched my eyebrow at her.

"J.J, Angel, Nudge and I already signed you up a while ago. J.J showed us a recording of you singing, and Fang, you have talent."

Me: 0.o

We headed towards the cafeteria, my mind thinking about the contest. The cafeteria was a large sized square room, with tables scattered around, and the servery on the right. Two vendor machines stood against the left side. I spotted Iggy, Max, Sam, Melissa, Gazzy and J.J sitting around a table. I made my way, and sat beside Gazzy. His blond hair was in a fauxhawk and his blue eyes screamed with mischief.

"Hey bro." Gazzy grinned.

"Yo." I replied.

Gazzy, Iggy and I were best friends from the start (not including Max). We were sitting on the carpet went Gazzy farted and Iggy yelled out "GREGORY FARTED! IT WAS GAZZY!" he meant to say gassy, but he was only four. Thus, Gregory Scott got the amazing nickname, Gazzy.

I watched Max, and saw that she was playing with her food nervously. I glanced at Iggy, then at Dylan. I could tell he was shooting Dylan "The Bird".

"Hey Fang," Max smiled.

Everyone else was still chatting along, I heard some of Ella and Nudge's conversation, from what I could tell, it sorta went like:

"NO WAY IN HADES NAME IS ASA BUTTERFIELD BETTER THAN JOSH HUTCHERSON!"

"No, Asa is _way _better. He's just awesome, has pure talent, and is defiantly _hot_. Like his stunning blue eyes, his brown hair, glasses, accent. OMIGOSH! His smile! It's like the best thing in the world! If I ever met him I would probably freak out, but then I should probably stay cool so he wouldn't think I'm weird. I'm totally an Asanator and-"

"Josh is Peeta. Case Closed."

Max finally spoke up.

"Hey guys,"

Everyone started to quiet down.

"Angel isn't doing so well. We found out that she got cancer not that long ago, so if you guys could maybe spend some time with her, just incase.." Max trailed off, and looked out the window that showed the parking lot.

"Omigosh! Poor little Angel."

"How is she right now?"

"Can we visit her?"

"Max I gotta go, Josh wants me. See you later."

"I'm so sorry to hear that.."

"My little minion."

Now guess what Dylan said. I don't think I even need to tell you. Yes that lovely fourth comment.

Max and I decided to walk home, while the others took the bus. We passed Conan Ave. and now were headed onto Triton St.

"Thanks for not saying anything." Max looked up a bit.

"Your welcome."

"I mean, I know that our friends are trying to help cheer me up, and all. But I like how you didn't go 'sorry' or 'I'm really sorry about Angel' sort of thing. It's one of those things, that, it's hard to explain."

"I understand. Dylan?" I cocked my eyebrow at her.

When we were walking to our last class together alone, Max told me that she asked if Dylan could come over and play with Angel, because she adores him. She said that he smiled, but she didn't think that he cared much.

"I asked him, and he said he didn't mean it like that."

I nodded.

Max smiled half wearily, and wrapped her left arm around me.

"Thanks Fang,"

When we got to my house, I said good-bye, and raced up the stairs to my room. Throwing my bag on my bed, I picked up my guitar and started singing:

_She's crying  
On the phone  
Everyday, it's the same  
But she'll never know  
He's lying,  
He's not alone  
At the bar, grinding hard,  
With another ho3_

So wasted,  
He stumbles in  
Throws the keys on the couch,  
Acting innocent,  
She won't ask,  
Where he's been,  
Just wants a kiss from his lips,  
Cause she misses him

All this time, it kills me

This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up

He wakes up  
To go to work  
Takes his keys, his cds  
And a Gucci shirt  
He's practised  
And well rehearsed  
Every line by design  
In the mirror first

Maybe I might do the contest, but first I should probably confront J.J about her recording me.._  
_

* * *

**Sorry for not posting in so long, GAHH I hate being busy! But I will try to upload more :) Thanks to all who reviewed, favoured and followed. My email is rlly jammed packed so I cant tell who followed, favoured or reviewd recently so I apologize. Im also going to try to post the next chapter to WHAT DO I DO? tonite :)**

**Haha okay for all you fans of PERCY JACKSON I read the next book in the Heros of Olympus series (Mark of Athena) and I think you guys would like the book :) Also GONE by MICHAEL GRANT is really good too :)**

**I gave Angel cancer, so I could get a better understanding of how people deal with it, and how cancer effects the family, person and friends. R.I.P Ronan 3 **

**New poll question (tehehe) is:**

**Fav character in Maximum Ride**

**(link on profile)**

**NE ways, thanks again :)**

**R&R**

**Thanx,**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! I dont own MR. **

* * *

Friday couldn't have come fast enough. Angel was in her room playing a board game with Nudge and Ella and I was leaning against the wooden doorframe. They were going out to Angel's favourite restaurant tonight; I couldn't come because I was going on a date with Dylan at 5:00. Sighing, I leaned my head back against the doorframe and looked up at the ceiling. Scared. Worried. Freaked out. The three emotions running through me at this very moment.

"Max, do you wanna join us in Monopoly?" Angel asked.

"Sure Ange," I smiled, and made my way over beside her.

"So Max, do you want to be purple?" Ella looked at me.

"Why not,"

She put my piece on the board and we started playing.

"Bye Max! Have a great time tonight," My mom and dad yelled in unison.

"Bye Max!" Angel said.

"Bye Max, have an awesomesauce time!" Nudge looked at me before going outside.

"What she said!" Ella followed after her.

"Byee guys," I replied. "Have fun for me!"

They closed the door and locked it. I made my way up to my room, and looked through my closet. Grabbing a blue and dark blue striped fit and flare dress form American Eagle and an Quilted Stitch Bomber Jacket from Forever 21 (leather jacket) I changed. Going into our family bathroom, I braided my hair to the right side, and bobby pinned my side bangs back. This was about as girly as I got. My usual outfit was a tee or a plaid shirt with sweatpants, shorts or jeans. The clock read _4:40_, and he was supposed to come in 20 minutes. From the corner of my eye, the notifications on my IPhone popped up, I picked it up and read it.

_Hey Max its Fang you there_

Putting in my password, and going on to the app Fang texted me in, I answered back.

[Max_, Fang_]

Yeah im here

_U busy tonight_

Yup why

_Just wondering if you wnted to go see The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

I thought u hated those types of movies

_I have to go with J.J and her friend Jordyn_

Oh, I c. Srry I cant go, Im going somewhere but have a good time

_Dylan? And Ill think about asking Iggy_

Yeah Dylan, and hes out at a soccer tournament this weekend

_I love how you remember and I don't_

Haha thanks

_Do you know about Sam, Ratchet, Holden or Watson?_

Im not a social butterfly, so don't ask me. 

_True that. "J.J, do you know if Sam, Ratchet, Holden or Watson is doing anything this weekend?" She says that Sam's with Mel, Ratchet and Holden at football, but Watson's doing nothing_

Well have fun w/ Watson

_I will_

.

_so whens Dylan coming_

He shouldve been here by now, probably just running late

_oh cool_

Yeah..

_Whatcha guys doing tonight_

We're going out for supper and then to a dance

_Cool_

Yeah…

I put my phone in my leather jacket pocket and went downstairs. _5:00_, I sighed. Time passed and he still didn't come, I paced back and forth worrying about where he was. Is he okay? Has something happened? My phone went off again.

_Max r u still there?_

Yeah

_So hows ur date with Dylan going? I don't think you should be texting during ur date. Isnt that like bad girlfriendness or whatever._

He hasn't come yet, im sorta worried. Well not sorta I am. Gahh ill shut it, im to lazy to erase this.

_Its 6:00._

Mmmhmm I can read. So have u went to the movies yet?

_Yeah, I went by myself because Watson was busy. Jordyn and J.J loved it though! Me? It was 'ight._

Nifty. I mite c it then when it comes out on DVD since even the almighty Fang liked it.

_Haha funny Maxine._

*coughs* Maximum *coughs* 

_yeah I know MAXINE_

Haha Fangles, Fangie, Fangala, Tooth, Fangie-Wangie, Fangsturd, Molar.. would u like me to continue?

_Ah its okay Maxie, Maxles, Minimum, Maxtard, Maxine.. I will defiantly continue._

F u :P haha well imma call Dylan. Ttyl Fangles 

_Bye_

Peace out

_Gonna make a heart-throb out of me Just a bit of minor surgery These desperate times call for desperate measures_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Max, it's Dylan. I'm sorry I cant make it, my boss gave me extra shifts and wouldn't let me call until I finished my first shift, I have three more to go. Sorry babe."

He said apologetically.

"Its okay, do your work. We can do this another time," I replied, but my heart wasn't really into it.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome." I hung up.

Fang Pov

Max texted me about what happened with Dylan, and let's just say I was extremely pissed off. Not just a bit, or a tad, but just plain out f**cking pissed. Going on Twitter, I checked Dylan`s last tweet. _Going on a date with Hannah! Love you babe. _Max didn't have Twitter so she doesn't know really what's going on. That's how I found out. I grabbed my note book, and started writing the next lyrics.

_She's dressed up__It's Friday night__Sitting home, all alone__Hoping he's alright,_

_He calls her, _

_He's working late_

_She's never thought that he's got another dirty date,  
All this time, All this time, It kills me_

* * *

**Hey, so this is a short chapter, I apologize for that. Im having writers block for some apparemt reason even though im following the story (sorta) off the song Give Him Up. Imma stop blabbling.**

**Thanks to **

**BVBAmyDirectioner**

**LaylaLively143**

**VampireExplodeInLight**

**for either following, reviewing and or favouriting. **

**:)**

**Thanx,**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**

**PS. I FREAKING LOVE TAYLOR SWIFTS NEW ALBUM! just thought I needed to annouce that :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Fang Pov**

_She's crying_  
_On the phone_  
_Everyday, it's the same_  
_But she'll never know_  
_He's lying,_  
_He's not alone_  
_At the bar, grinding hard,_  
_With another ho3_

_So wasted,_  
_He stumbles in_  
_Throws the keys on the couch,_  
_Acting innocent,_  
_She won't ask,_  
_Where he's been,_  
_Just wants a_

_kiss from his lips,_  
_Cause she misses him_

_All this time, it kills me_

_This is the game that plays away,_  
_He's gonna cheat_  
_Night after night,_  
_Another girl, another drink_  
_She doesn't see that she should be with me_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him,_  
_G-g-g-give him up_

_He wakes up_  
_To go to work_  
_Takes his keys, his cds_  
_And a Gucci shirt_  
_He's practised_  
_And well rehearsed_  
_Every line by design_  
_In the mirror first,_  
_She's dressed up_  
_It's Friday night_  
_Sitting home, all alone_  
_Hoping he's alright,_  
_He calls her,_  
_He's working late_  
_She's never thought that he's got,_  
_Another dirty date_

_All this time,_  
_All this time,_  
_It kills me_

_This is the game that plays away,_  
_He's gonna cheat_  
_Night after night,_  
_Another girl, another drink_  
_She doesn't see that she should be with me_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_She's gotta give him,_  
_G-g-g-give him up_

_They say come what may,_  
_But I can't seem to get you off my mind,_  
_They say come what may,_  
_But I can't let you fall for every line_  
_They say come what may,_  
_But I can't watch while you forgive him,_  
_Everytime,_  
_Everytime_

_This is the game that plays away,_  
_He's gonna cheat_  
_Night after night,_  
_Another girl, another drink_  
_She doesn't see that she should be with me,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_  
_This is the game that plays away_  
_He's gonna cheat_  
_Night after night,_  
_Another girl, another drink_  
_She doesn't see that she should be with me,_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_  
_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_  
_She's gotta give him,_  
_G-g-g-give him up._

I stopped playing and looked at Iggy and J.J's face expressions.

"So.." I drawled out, "whatcha think?"

"It's.. fuck it's good.."

"I agree with Iggy,"

"So should I do it?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Hell yes," J.J replied.

Iggy and J.J were sitting on my bed and I was leaning on my desk with my guitar. This was the first time they heard the complete song, I finished it last night after Dylan pissed me off again. It's becoming a daily routine now.

Day:

Waking Up

Getting Ready

Eating

Going to school

Dylan pissing me off

Going to first period

Dylan pissing me off

Going to second period

Dylan pissing me off

Lunch

Dylan pissing me off

Third period

Dylan pissing me off

Fourth period

Dylan pissing me off

I won't continue, because I think my point has been proven.

"So the auditions are tomorrow and you have to be there by 3 o'clock, ok?" J.J told me.

"Ok,"

"Wait Iggy what time is it?" I asked.

"4:57, why?"

"Crap, I gotta go. I told Max I'd hang out with her tonight at 5 and the place is downtown which is ten minutes away,"

"Smooth move," J.J commented.

"Thanks,"

I put down my guitar on its stand and ran downstairs to the front door yelling "BYE IGGY! BYE J.J! SORRY ABOUT THIS!"

Putting on my DC shoes, I opened the door, locked it and headed towards our family's black pick up truck. Then I realized I forgot the car keys.. Dunce move right there ladies and gentlemen.

I ran back to the door, unlocked it, grabbed the keys, locked the door and got in the car.

When I got to Starbucks where I was meeting Max, I saw here through the window talking to Viola Eade, a girl in our grade. I opened up the door and Max stopped talking and turned and smiled at me. Max wore a white top with a picture of Imagine Dragons on it blue skinny jeans and black boots.

"Hey Max, hey Viola," I said.

"Hey Fang," Max and Viola replied.

"Well I'll see ya guys at school, bye," Viola waved and left Starbucks.

"You're late," Max grinned at me.

"Let me buy you something to make it up to you," I grinned back.

Once we both got a coffee and Max got her chocolate chip cookie, we sat down at one of the available tables.

"So Max, how's Angel doing?" I asked.

"She's okay, not really getting any better or worse," she shrugged it off.

"How's J.J?" she asked me.

"She's just peachy, watching Here Comes Honey Boo Boo and Keeping Up with the Kardashians."

Max smiled at me, which made me smile back.

"Oh and speaking of that, today is Jersday according to Ella," Max said.

"Jersday?" I asked.

"Jersey Shore,"

"Ohh," I replied.

We talked for a while and then left to go to the movie theatre. Walking inside, Max and I picked The Hobbit and went to get the tickets.

"Hello, what movie would you like to see?" the girl who's name was Katelyn asked.

"The Hobbit please," Max answered.

"$40.00 please,"

I told Katelyn that I would pay, before Max could say the same thing. After paying we went over and got two pops and medium sized popcorn to share which Max paid for, since she wouldn't let me. When the movie was over, I drove her home since Max rode the bus here.

"I still think Two Towers is the best!" Max exclaimed.

"No way, Return of the King," I replied.

"The battle at the end is the best way better than the one in the third," Max stated.

I chuckled, which made Max punch me in the arm. Arching an eyebrow at her, she stuck out her tongue.

"Good job Max,"

When we got to her house, I went with her to the front door and hugged her saying

"Night Max,"

"Night Fang,"

* * *

**Thank you to whoever favourited, reviewed and followed :) again my email is crowded.. srry**

**and im rlly rlly rlly srry for not updating in so long, plz forgive me :)**

**and also srry for this filler, I hope my next chapter is better (:**

**ty all again!**

**R&R**

**~xAdrenaline Rushx**


End file.
